


The patient trickster.

by orphan_account



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And then selling that lonely queen to a nasty piece of work, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki of Asgard - Freeform, Loki-centric, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Seduction, Smut, Trickster Loki, Tricksters, Warning: Loki, he's fun, seducing lonely queens, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is on one of his journeys, stealing and tricking as he makes his way through the realms. I suppose he's a bit more norse Loki in this with his seduction of a Queen, his lies and his casual way of just upping and leaving. All because the Loki wants unlimited power. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The patient trickster.

Loki realised his mistake as five sword tips surrounded him, he held up his hands in apparent surrender. They'd caught him or so he led them to believe they had.  
"I am Loki of Asgard, son of Odin All-father." he looked at the one who seemed to be in charge and smirked.  
"We can't kill him...shackle him and we'll leave him at our Queen's mercy." barked the warrior.  
"A wise choice." Loki said brightly as they fit the cuffs and chains, if he was worried it didn't show but then he'd always given off the air of someone in charge even when it was very apparent he wasn't. He was led through the forest, losing his footing once or twice, they pulled and pushed like an animal. He wouldn't forget that slight.

By nightfall they reached their palace and Loki was paraded through the hall and brought before a throne. He kept his eyes to the ground in a show of what he hoped passed for contrite and sorrowful.  
"My queen we found him helping himself to the crown blooms, the poisonous ones that require your queenly permission. He claims to be Loki son of Odin." Loki was shoved forward bringing him in clear view of the Queen.  
"Odinson? Men..you swear you have not harmed him?" the hitch in her breath had Loki already knowing he'd get out of this and be back home soon enough, he just had to keep his nerve.  
"I give you my word." spoke up their commander.  
It was at that point Loki chose to raise his head and show the queen his battered face, she gasped as did a few of the other courtiers.  
It was purely an illusion but she wasn't to know.  
"What is this I see before me?! He is injured. Do you fools realise what trouble this could bring to my realm?" she stood and called for the men who'd brought Loki in to be placed in the cells while she thought on what to do.  
"Take him to my chambers, send for the healers and do not let him out of your sight!" she ordered her other guards.  
Loki feigned a faint causing a few more gasps of worried concern. 

"What am I to do? If word gets out he was harmed, they won't take kindly to their son being wounded by ours." The queen drummed her fingers on the table of her counsel.  
Her most trusted aide was a man known as Hearne. He was a wizened old thing but his mind was as sharp as ever.  
"I see a few options available to us. We could have a punishment doled out to the guards responsible, we could have Loki as our guest, let him recover, spoil him and let him have a fair share of the blooms..we know he's a mage, mayhap he thought to take a few and be on his way. Odin needn't be alerted if we act swift." his voice croaked out.  
"Spoil him you say?" the queen took a sip of her wine.  
"In all the ways a young man would enjoy. We are a peaceful realm, we can remain so if we just treat him in the style he is accustomed to living in and make him welcome." Hearne went on.  
"Women and wine it is my dear Hearne." she smiled over her cup and felt hope bloom within her. 

Loki had been fussed and pampered for days, sweet maidens brought him his foods, washed him, tended to his injuries and got a little bold which he fully took advantage of when they did.  
He couldn't remember feeling as relaxed, it was truly some good fortune to have been caught..and even better still that he was ever closer to his goal thanks to being treated so well. He lay on his bed as they wafted him with large fans, every so often he'd motion for a maid to pop a grape into his mouth and then he'd sink back into the mattress with a contented sigh, it was a glorious...or so he made out.  
He was a good actor when the time called for it, he'd played the wounded card quite well despite being unharmed and now he played at being the spoiled prince. He could bide his time. Loki knew the perfect opportunity would present itself and then he'd be off to Asgard before they even knew what he'd done. He'd get one of these fawning little imbeciles to talk, he could feel their eyes upon him now.  
Loki had sampled every single one of the maidens delights, he knew eventually with enough sweet words one of them would show him where the prize he sought was hidden. He had a good few hours till the evening meal and motioned to a small red haired maid to join him. The others watched rapt as he took her before their lusty glares.

A few more days passed and Loki found himself growing impatient, he sent the maids away and huffed in his large bed. All he wanted was the stone of Archimedeall and he could leave this blasted place! He knew his capture would bring him here but the Queen rarely saw him and no one spoke of the stone. He couldn't be too forward in case he roused suspicion but he knew the Queen would know of it's whereabouts.  
'Time to hunt the bigger game.' Loki thought.  
He wasn't above using seduction to get what he wanted, he used it enough times to obtain other valuable and enchanted objects across the realms. He needed this particular piece for a spell he'd been desperate to try out. Of course his Mother had warned against it but Loki always did what he wanted when it came to matters of power. 

"I heard you sent my women away. Are they not pleasing to you my Lord?" The Queen called across the hall making everyone stop dead. The silence suddenly seemed overbearing.  
Loki stood and gave a light bow "Your women are indeed pleasing, never have I seen such beauty.." lied Loki "..I find I am well enough to be on my way my Queen and with your blessing I shall take my leave." he was careful to maintain an illusion to make him still look bruised and like his cuts were healing.  
She wouldn't send him home looking as such and Loki knew it.  
"I..I rather think we'd enjoy your company a while longer." she replied with a slight stammer.  
"How so? This is the most you have spoken to me as your guest my Queen." he gave a smile that hinted at trouble. He looked so sure of himself.  
"Forgive me. I have much to do as the ruler of a entire realm. I am not known to sit back and let others do my bidding." The tone of her voice suggested she was irritated with him.  
"Of course I wouldn't dream of suggesting you do not take an active roll in the way you run things. I see a realm at peace under the care of a wise and just ruler." Loki was boring himself with all the flattering courtier talk but it was necessary.  
She smiled warmly.  
"Come seat yourself up here and we can get to know each other a little better Loki of Asgard."  
'Too easy.' he thought as he made his way up to the royal table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daily he walked around the grounds with the Queen and appeared the perfect gentleman, he kept his voice smooth and repeatedly flattered her till her resolve began to weaken. He could see her drop her regal facade as he began letting the pats on her hand linger just as his lips did at her knuckles when he would bid her farewell of an evening.  
He'd speak of his family and give her the storybook version, how he was the better and more respected son, how he was learned in many different ways but how his passion was magic for the greater good...and the Queen fell for it.  
Loki could've charmed the birds from the trees with his words, he used small illusions to woo her. Butterflies and exotic blooms, coloured rain and by night tiny lights swirled intricately in the sky delighting her beyond reason.  
Still he kept a respectful distance but the Queen began to cross it as she grew more hungry for his touches and words and that was when Loki decided to go in for the kill. In truth he'd enjoy conquering her in more ways than one. 

Loki swayed their conversation over things they held dear. The queen waffled on about her collection of hair pins and small statues of her favourite heroes from her childhood stories.  
"I myself am I collector of certain valuable artefacts. I keep them safe, some things can easily fall into the hands of the wrong person. I can keep them undetected so such a fate does not befall them." he spoke in his most cheerful voice.  
"You're a pure hearted soul, some men seek power and influence but not you Loki of Asgard. You seek to bring peace and joy." she looked down at his lips then back to his eyes, she leaned in.  
"It is my nature." he whispered, his lips a hair's breadth from hers "My Queen."  
Her hands grabbed at his long black hair and she drew him in for a kiss that grew more passionate with every passing moment.  
Loki abruptly pulled away "Forgive me my Queen for I am too bold but your beauty..you call to my soul. I can never be with you thus and my heart breaks." he cast his eyes down.  
This was some seriously bad acting but she drank it up.  
"I am a Queen and you are a prince, we need not the permission of others. I would have you for my King." she was clearly innocent in the matters of men for even the lowliest of maids would've rolled their eyes at his words. He thanked the nine she'd been so sheltered.  
"Oh my love..you can't mean that." Loki whispered, she shivered.  
"I do! I mean it all, be with me. Be my King, my ruler..my liege. I grow so tired of the endless days stretching out before me. I would give you my hand, my heart and swear loyalty to you for as long as I shall live." she peppered him with kisses.  
"Then my darling love I would ask you if you would see fit to accept a lowly prince such as myself to be your husband. I will give you everything you truly deserve, my touch which longs to feel you, my lips which crave to claim you..I shall give you my children..my.." Loki needn't have gone on for she was upon him so quick at those words.  
"I accept...make me yours!" she gasped and clung to him.  
He scooped her up within his arms and carried her over to her oversized bed.  
'Lonely Queens make for an easy victory.' he thought smugly.

Loki tossed her on the bed and if she hadn't been so ridiculously in love the warning signs would've been there with almost casual manner at which he deposited her down.  
"Take your clothes off." he commanded her and she who had never been ordered to do anything in her life did as he told her.  
"Very nice..good wide hips." he openly appraised her body as he removed his garments.  
Loki lay on top of her and began his work, he half felt sorry for her now. Feeling generous he decided to give her a good seeing to as Fandral used to say back on Asgard. This might be the first and last time she ever had man, it all depended on how smooth his departure would be.  
There wasn't any point in not enjoying it. He palmed her tits up to hard little peaks, drawing each one in turn into his mouth. She cried out, she was obviously untried if a bit of tit play had her so responsive. He groaned and not out of pleasure.  
He liked his women of equal skill, now he'd have to be mindful when he rutted her.  
Loki circled and rubbed that bundle of nerves and had her sobbing, she'd never even blissed before till he'd brought her to completion with his skilled fingers, he decided on teasing and playing till she was ready to accept his cock.  
After another back arching orgasm Loki settled himself between her parted thighs and eased himself inside her. She was as tight as he'd expected, he'd soon change that with a few strokes of his length battering her cunny walls.  
"My lord..it hurts." she whined as he fully sheathed himself inside her.  
"You know that is the way of it, soon enough it will be hurt that turns to pleasure." he offered soothingly with the gentlest of rocking motions.  
"Does my Queen accept all of me? It feels like every inch of me was made to be inside you." his breath was hot against her ear and her fingers dug into his back as he began moving, his hips thrust faster and his words became more explicit.  
"Such a beautiful hot little quim. Stroking into you is divine my queen.." he panted.  
Now he'd got going it was truly pleasurable for him, Loki hadn't earned the nickname silvertongue for nothing. His tongue had caused many a maiden to lose control be it from his words or through it's skilful ministrations.  
"Oh Loki!" she rippled over his length. He truly gave her the full measure of himself then and fucked her hard and fast.  
"Take all of me, my seed shall be deep inside you." Loki spent himself with a grunt and rolled off her.  
She reached out for him and looked at him with an expression that spoke volumes. She was in love. She was conquered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Without the stone I fear we'd be open to attacks. It shields us from the rulers who crave ultimate power." she looked at the large midnight blue rock.  
"It is not of the infinity stones yet it has a power that it undeniable." she told him.  
Loki eyed his prize, he'd been patient.  
He couldn't believe he had it within his reach.  
"I would be honoured for you to accept it in your care."  
Loki dropped to his knee and looked up at the Queen.  
"I would be honoured that you would trust me to ensure it's safety. We shall take it to where none can find it."  
The Queen handed Loki the stone and he placed it in the satchel.  
"Come my love." he took her hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You traitorous son of a whore! I will make you pay for this Loki Odinson!" she hissed.  
Loki turned around to where the Queen stood and tutted.  
"Such language. If I were you I'd be thankful I didn't drop you into the void. You'll be fine here and once you're married he'll take you home and you'll live happily ever after as King and Queen." he grinned.  
Loki nodded over to the large bulky figure and walked away with her screams and curses ringing in his ears and the Archimedeall stone a heavy weight within his bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have been missed. I trust you have that which you so desired." Frigga drew her younger son into her arms.  
"Mother..please! I wasn't gone so long." he looked at the worried expression on her face.  
"You tread dangerous ground, a trickster can find himself tricked." she warned.  
Loki had no time to hear such complaints, he eagerly rushed to his rooms to place his latest artefact with the rest. It had been a successful trip. A wave of his hand had it hidden from view and then he tumbled into bed and let sleep claim him.  
Tomorrow he would begin unravelling the power of the stone...


End file.
